<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've Been Had by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360333">We've Been Had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Locked In, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wong and the Cloak decide to make a match of the two of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've Been Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning, Sorcerer.” you nodded as Stephen passed you in the hallway. You hurried passed as you prayed he didn’t catch the goofy smile on your face.</p><p>“Morning.” He waved back. “What are you reading there?” Before you could protect Stephen had snatched the books from your arms examining the titles. “Astronomia Nova, Sanskrit and Latin dictionaries, and what is this?” Stephen spun a book in his hand and caught only the title before you retrieved. The Perfect Tinder Profile.</p><p>“Personal reading. Now if you will excuse me. I am late already for my lesson.” You scurried off.</p><p>Stephen stood for a moment until something pushed him in your general direction. He glanced over his shoulder to find his cloak pushing with both corners with all its might.</p><p>“It is not a sign.” Stephen scoffed.</p><p>The collar curled inward before floating in front of Stephen and grabbing his wrists. He held fast and turned back the other direction only to be blocked. His every sidestep met with an unhappy garment.</p><p>“You don’t even know if she is interested.” Stephen crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “I might not be her type.” The cloak mimicked Stephen’s stance. “That means nothing. She was late for class. Which…” Stephen looked at his watch. “… now I am too. Excuse me.” He ducked to the side and made his escape.</p><p>-</p><p>Wong pretended not to notice you slipping into the back of the room 15 minutes after the lesson started. He continued to talk about the fundamentals of reading ancient texts while your mind drifted elsewhere. Stephen looked handsome in his dark blue robes this morning. You sighed as you wondered how long it would take to undo all those straps and buckles.</p><p>“Anything you would care to share?”</p><p>You yelped as your pencil flew in the air. Wong stood next to you, arms crossed and an indecipherable expression.</p><p>“No, Wong. Apologies.” You slinked down in your chair.</p><p>“Save the apologies and focus on your lesson. You are talented but talent will only get you so far.” He tapped your text before walking away.</p><p>“Dr. Strange seemed to do just fine.” Wong whipped around and narrowed his eyes at you. You held your hands up. “I’m studying!”</p><p>Wong smirked as he walked to the enormous table at the front of the room. Once you thought he was no longer paying attention, you let your mind drift away again.</p><p>-</p><p>Wong was on his way to the kitchen later that evening when the Cloak of the Levitation grabbed his arm.</p><p>“I am hungry. Can it wait?” The cloak continued to tug him down the hallway. Wong resigned himself to be pulled to Stephen’s study.</p><p>“I can’t go in there.” Wong hooked his thumb at the door.</p><p>The cloak pushed the door open a crack. Wong spied through and saw Stephen engrossed in a small paperback. He squinted to make out the title. The Perfect Tinder Profile.</p><p>“One of the apprentices has the same book. You don’t think that…” The cloak swirled around, excited. Wong rubbed his chin. “I have an idea but I will need your help.” The cloak floated beside Wong as he made plans.</p><p>-</p><p>“Where in the hell is the Room of the Inner Sanctorum?” you leaned in to read the piece of paper where Wong had scrawled instructions. “and why does Wong need the First Tarot Deck of Cagliostro?”</p><p>After two wrong turns and a dead end you finally arrived in front of a plain wooden door.</p><p>“This must be the place.” you sighed and pushed the door open.</p><p>Inside was a bureau and a few chairs. The door clicked shut behind you. You turned the knob, but the door didn’t open. “No!!” you yelled. You pounded on the door. Nothing.</p><p>You slumped into one of the chairs. You dropped your head in your hands. The door creaked open. Stephen popped into the room.</p><p>“Don’t let the door…” Stephen turned and scrambled for the knob but it clicked shut. “… behind you.” You slumped back down.</p><p>Stephen smirked and cracked his knuckles. “Child’s play for a Sorcerer Supreme.” He waved his hands in the air and sparks flew into a beautiful geometric pattern. The pattern ignited for a moment and then dissipated.</p><p>“There you…” Stephen twisted the knob with a smug expression. “… go.” His face deflated when the door did not budge.</p><p>You spun the empty chair next to you. “Take a seat.”</p><p>Stephen plopped down and cradled his hand in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. “It should have worked. It always worked.”</p><p>“I guess the Sorcerer Supreme is not so supreme.” you grumbled, folding the paper into a tiny square.</p><p>“What is this?” Stephen snatched it from your fingers.</p><p>“Hey!” You lurched to grab it back and succeeded in only falling against his chest.</p><p>You failed to notice the slightest blush to Stephen’s cheeks as your hands splayed across his chest for balance. He unfolded the paper and read Wong’s serial killer writing, chuckling.</p><p>“Did Wong give you this?” He covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.</p><p>“Yeah. He said he needed it for an advanced lesson.”</p><p>“The Book of Cagliostro is in the library in Tibet and the First Tarot Deck is safely locked in my bottom desk drawer. I smell a setup.” He flicked the paper in your lap.</p><p>Your eyes narrowed. “Why would Wong do that? How did you end up in here? This isn’t exactly along the main corridor.”</p><p>“I was pushed. By my cloak.”</p><p>“Definitely a setup. Why the two of us?”</p><p>Stephen shifted in his seat and you did as well. Rather than come out and say the obvious, he opted for the more time honored tradition of deflection.</p><p>“So how’s the Tinder account going? Had any hot dates?” He clicked his tongue at the end.</p><p>You rose to your feet, fists clenched at your side. “Listen you smug asshole! Just because I am an apprentice and you are a Sorcerer Supreme doesn’t give you the right to meddle in my private life! It is none of your business!”</p><p>Stephen rose to his full six feet, tugging on his tunic. “I think I have a right to know what kind of strange men might be lurking in my home all hours of the night!” He stood toe to toe with you.</p><p>“Did you just call me a woman of loose affections?!?” Your nostrils flared.</p><p>“Don’t put in words in my mouth!” Stephen snarled.</p><p>“Then make better use of your mouth!”</p><p>“With pleasure!” Stephen grabbed your face and crashed his lips against yours. You tensed up before sighing against Stephen’s torso.</p><p>When the two of you parted, you licked your lips. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>Stephen’s chest heaved. “Needed to get it out of my system.” He still cupped your face, running the pads of his thumbs along your cheeks.</p><p>“Um.. okay.” you muttered. “You can let go now.”</p><p>“I’m not done.” He leaned down and kissed you again. His tongue explored your mouth, and you tasted him too. Your arms wrapped his waist. The electricity shot through your body.</p><p>As the door creaked open, Wong and the cloak popped their heads through the opening.</p><p>Stephen popped open an eye. “I think you two have done enough.” Stephen waved his hand, and the door slammed in Wong’s face.</p><p>You clasped your hands behind his neck. “Now where were we?” you smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>